


恶魔

by sherry_orange



Category: kokoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_orange/pseuds/sherry_orange





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 8

 

装饰得美轮美奂的正厅里聚集着不少衣着华美的贵圝族，一部分人在舞池享受音乐的节拍，还有一部分人四散在大厅的各个角落交谈。对于贵圝族来说，舞会的别名词就是交际场，是那些顶着个爵位头衔却无任何实权的小贵圝族们攀权附势的好机会，特别今天的举办人还深得两位公爵之一的艾莉欧斯亚公爵喜欢，这位年轻的伯爵若是将来进入宫廷，想必地位不会低。

 

「特洛耶特伯爵。」

 

斯雷因牵着瑟拉姆，刚进大厅便被一个中年男人叫住了，见斯雷因一脸疑惑，男人尴尬地笑着摸了摸自己的小圝胡子，「我是汉斯·德·施维尼茨，头衔是子爵，与伯爵大人是第二次见了。」

 

斯雷因似乎是对他有点印象，朝男人微笑着点了下头，他不觉得自己和这个子爵有什么需要说的。

 

「嗯....是这样的...今天收到伯爵大人的邀请来参加这么棒的宴会，是我的荣幸，非常感谢您。我最近在做慈【河蟹】善，若伯爵感兴趣的话...」

 

「啊，是这样，我当然很感兴趣。」

 

斯雷因没等男人说完就打断了他的话，他举起了牵着瑟拉姆的手，「子爵先生也看到了，我的女伴是艾瑟依拉姆小姐，我刚邀请了她跳舞，让女士久等不是我们该做的事。日后我会邀请您来商讨慈【河蟹】善的事，先失陪了。」没等男人有所回应，斯雷因拉着瑟拉姆迈入舞池。

 

乐队见举办人终于来了，迅速收了正在演奏的曲子，变奏到泰勒曼的小步舞曲。

 

「听到了吗，公主。刚刚那位子爵，明明是个法国人却起了个德国人的名字。」斯雷因挽着瑟拉姆的腰，配合着舞曲迈开了步子，轻笑起来。

 

「斯雷因，在背后嘲笑别人的名字是很失礼的。」瑟拉姆的话语带着指责，脸上的表情却是宠溺般的无奈。

 

「艾瑟依拉姆小姐看来是真的和小特洛耶特伯爵关系不错，看这两人的气氛。」两个贵圝族在角落看着舞池中的两人，口气略带调侃。

 

「听说艾莉欧斯亚公爵正在愁长女的婚事？艾瑟依拉姆小姐似乎把上门求婚的贵圝族全部拒绝了，说不定就是等着特洛耶特伯爵开口呢。」

 

「我看也是，大概在公爵大人心中，伯爵也是内定人选了。」

 

「呵，就凭那个小白脸？」一直在两人身边默不作声的少年嗤笑了一声，话语里是满满的鄙夷，他松开了自己女伴的手，拿起侍从盘中的两杯葡萄酒，径直朝舞池中的两人走过去。

 

他是狄克公爵的独子，本来是这位炙手可热的大小姐的未婚夫候选第一人，他给了这不知好歹的女人无数面子了，一次次上门求婚却都被拒绝，让他在社交圈里丢尽了脸，原来她心仪的就是这么个瘦弱的小伯爵。下任狄克公爵嘲讽似地冷笑着，今天就让她在这么多贵圝族面前丢光脸好了。

 

斯雷因注意到了一脸敌意朝这儿走的狄克少爷，他松开了瑟拉姆的腰，稍稍用力把她拉到自己身后。

 

「呦，瑟拉姆。」狄克在两人面前停下，在舞池中站定的三人一下子成了全场的焦点。

 

瑟拉姆握了握斯雷因的手，示意他不用那么紧张，双手微微提起自己的裙子行了礼，「兰斯。」

 

「哼。斯雷因，似乎自小时候起就再也没见过你了吧，和瑟拉姆玩得挺好的，嗯？」

 

「若论青梅竹马的情分，你也与公主玩得不错不是吗？」

 

狄克挑了挑眉，把手里的一杯葡萄酒递给斯雷因，「敬我们俩的好久不见。」

 

斯雷因看着那酒杯，犹豫了一下还是准备伸手接过，他不想在这种场合和公爵家的人公然起冲突。

 

但那酒杯却在斯雷因的手刚碰到的时候突然转变了方向，朝一边的瑟拉姆泼了过去。

 

随着少女的一声惊呼，斯雷因惊慌地转头，发现瑟拉姆好好的，她正被另一个人搂在怀里，大概是快要被泼上酒的一瞬间被拉开了。

 

「公....」斯雷因看到那人的一瞬间就愣在了原地。

 

「谢谢你...诶？...你是...」瑟拉姆松了一口气，转身向朝帮了自己免受尴尬的人道谢，却觉得这人似乎似曾相识。「你是不是...上次帮我处理烫伤的那个人...叫..什么来着...」瑟拉姆有些犹豫。

 

「不是的，我是特洛耶特宅邸新雇的仆人，我从未见过您。」

 

「少爷！」看到发生了什么的管家急忙走了过来，见到斯雷因的脸色，他连忙扶住瑟拉姆，「艾瑟依拉姆小姐，您受惊了，我带您去休息一下换身衣服吧。」

 

「带公主去。」斯雷因的声音有些僵硬，吩咐完他转向一旁的狄克，「兰斯，我觉得要是艾莉欧斯亚公爵大人知道这事，他肯定又会登门好好拜访狄克公爵的。你不会是希望过上被禁足的日子吧？」他的语气冰冷，「就像你曾经过过的那样。」

 

「你！」狄克一瞬间几乎是想破口大骂，但他意识到周边已经在窃窃私语了，「你给我记着。」他轻蔑地瞥了刚刚救场的仆人一眼，转身离开。

 

斯雷因松了口气，吩咐一边的女仆打扫舞池，安抚了在场的贵圝族平复他们的情绪后，对所谓的仆人低语，「你跟我来。」

 

 

****

「你怎么回事！我已经放了你，你可以走了，出现在这里是想干什么？就算你到处去说被我关起来折磨也没有人会信你，怎么，你还想被关回去吗！？你要是想死你以为我还不敢杀你了！？还有，你这身仆人的制圝服又是哪儿来的！像你这种身高竟然也找得到合适的衣服，现在平民不光是食物，还都会偷衣服了，啊！？」

 

伊奈帆瞥了眼斯雷因撑在自己身旁的手，放松下圝身子靠在了墙上，注视着对着自己滔滔不绝指责的人，这和他这一个月来一直观察着的斯雷因的性格完全不符，斯雷因因为自己的存在而动摇得很厉害。

 

意识到这一点的伊奈帆勾起了嘴角，斯雷因离他很近，他身上的那股甜味让他着迷。

 

他抬起头拉下了斯雷因的领子，情不自禁地吻【河蟹】住了他的嘴。

 

斯雷因被伊奈帆突然的动作惊呆了，直到伊奈帆喘【河蟹】息着松开了他的舌，又凑过来舔圝了舔圝他的嘴角轻啄了一口才回过神，一下子缩回了撑在墙上的手，仿佛伊奈帆如洪水猛兽似的连连后退避开了他。

 

「你...」

 

「我会一直在你身边。若你不愿意看到我，我可以回地下牢。」

 

斯雷因用力地擦着嘴唇，冷笑了一声，「宁愿失去自【河蟹】由遭受折磨也不愿回贫民窟挨冻受饿？饥饿寒冷的日子过怕了吗？呵，你还真是精明...」

 

「不是因为这个。」伊奈帆又靠近了斯雷因，握住了他没有戴手套的手，牢牢地捏在了手心里，「我想要你。」

 

TBC


	2. 6

【奈因】恶魔 (6)

 

Chapter 6

 

#此章有路人 斯雷描写，不适者请注意避雷。

 

“少爷，您知道您在做什么吗。”

 

斯雷因无比满意的离开地下牢，刚走上台阶就看到站在高台门口俯视着自己的男人，男人面无表情的的脸此刻看起来有点阴沉，“他是平民，还是个混在贫民窟里的下等平民，您确定吗？”

 

斯雷因意外地没有朝质疑自己决定的男人发脾气，他抬着头望着背着光线的男人，“你也是个平民，也是从小在贫民窟长大的，你与他并无两样，可我现在也允许你呆在我身边了。”

 

“少爷很清楚，我们说的不是同一个话题。”

 

“这件事，我不想有任何人来告诉我我该怎么做。”斯雷因眯起了眼，语气透露着些许威胁。

 

“您是要为了一个供消遣的玩具不顾自己的身份了吗？您已经是特洛耶特伯爵了，您不该花过多的心思在一个下等人身上，若您这么做了，这无疑是侮辱了老爷和特洛”

 

“给我闭嘴！”斯雷因握紧了拳，怒吼起来。

 

“不要再跟我提那个男人，他已经死了！在这件事上，最没资格说我的就是那个男人！他对我做过什么你自己清楚！你要是再多嘴一句，我就把你的舌头割下来！....现在，下去给橘色清洗伤口换好绷带，他的伤出血了...还有....再给他带块面包，告诉他明天这里会有舞会，没人会来管他的死活，那块面包就是他明天一天所有的份。”斯雷因走上台阶，用力一把推开了男人，走了几步他又停下了脚步，转过头来，“他的命是我的，你要是敢杀了他，我会让你生不如死。”

 

男人注视着斯雷因的身影转过拐角消失不见，转向地下牢眼眸中满是担忧。

 

****

斯雷因回到自己的卧室，在女仆的服侍下洗了个澡，换上了干净的衣服。

 

“舞会准备得怎么样？”

 

女仆小心翼翼地为他戴上手套，轻声回答，“已经一切妥当，请少爷放心。”

 

“谢谢你，多亏你们了。”

 

“请千万别这么说，我怎敢让少爷这么夸奖，这些都是我们份内的事。”

 

“就是因为你完美地完成了份内的事，我才要感谢你。对了，明天能为我单独准备一份食物吗？傍晚我和公主会去花园散散步，需要一些吃的。”

 

“是，我会准备好的。”

 

“谢谢你。公主不喜欢酸的东西，注意下甜点的味道，红茶里也不要加柠檬汁，加点牛奶。还有多放块湿毛巾，温度要稍稍烫一点，公主吃完点心要用来擦拭的。”

 

女仆微微笑了起来，“是，少爷对艾瑟依拉姆小姐真好。”

 

斯雷因有一瞬间的愣神，很快，温柔爬上了他的嘴角，“公主是我最重要的人。”

 

“少爷有没有考虑过等您成年了就和艾瑟依拉姆小姐订下婚约？艾莉欧斯亚公爵大人一直很喜欢您，肯定会同意的。”

 

斯雷因撇过头，“请不要乱说话，婚约的事我希望能由公主自己决定。”

 

女仆看不到斯雷因此时的表情，但微红的耳朵出卖了主人的情绪，她轻笑起来，站起身朝斯雷因鞠了个躬，离开了卧室。

 

****

伊奈帆抬起了头，他似乎听到了隐隐约约的音乐，那男人说的舞会看来是开始了。

 

他的视线转到木椅旁的小半个面包，眼神有些为难，他现在整个人都被绑在这椅子上，双脚被各自捆在两边的椅子腿上，双手也被反剪绑在椅背后，他根本动弹不了，更别提是吃东西了。那位杀手给了自己面包也等于白给，好在这牢房虽然昏暗，但干净得很，至少伊奈帆不用亲眼看着老鼠爬过来抢夺自己的食物。

 

他垂下头，努力地想去听清那忽大忽小的音乐声，在他还小的时候，有和米娜一起去偷看过贵族的晚宴，金碧辉煌的大厅，丰盛的食物，以及在舞池里翩翩起舞的美人们。此时此刻，那个看起来纤弱无比的斯雷因少爷，也会牵着某个贵族小姐的手，挽着她的腰，和她依偎在一起跳着欢快的舞蹈吗。

 

伊奈帆猜着，脑海里浮现出艾瑟依拉姆的样子，斯雷因很重视她。伊奈帆微微笑了起来。

 

“看来我不在，你过的很快乐。”

 

伊奈帆一愣，望向牢房门口，是斯雷因，手里还拎着个精致的盒子，他穿得很正式，伊奈帆原以为斯雷因平常的打扮已经很精致了，没想到还有更繁复的装扮。

 

“看到我是不是很惊讶？在这里都能听到歌舞声呢，以为我肯定在舞会上？”斯雷因看着被绑在椅子上不能动弹的人，露出了心满意足的微笑。伊奈帆看到斯雷因在这里出现的确是惊讶的，然而惊讶并不是重点，他在欣喜，欣喜于站在自己面前的人，斯雷因的存在，以及斯雷因的存在所代表的意义。

 

斯雷因走到伊奈帆面前俯视着他，戴着洁白手套的手扯下了缠在他脖子上的一圈绷带，手指轻触着脖子上淡淡的红色疤痕，缓缓上移，贴上了伊奈帆的脸，“你的伤都好了，橘色。”

 

脖子上的酥麻感和脸上丝绒手套的触感都在撩拨着伊奈帆年轻的身体，但比起那柔顺的丝绒，伊奈帆更想要斯雷因的手，那双从小锦衣玉食不需劳作而培养出来的柔软的手，但他也明白，这是痴心妄想，就算这位贵族少爷对自己再感兴趣，感兴趣到愿意和他做爱，也绝不可能用那双手来碰触自己。手碰触到下等人，对贵族来说都是种耻辱，就连那位善良的艾瑟依拉姆小姐不也是因为米娜接过碗时差点碰到她手指才会慌忙撤手的吗。伊奈帆想着，眼中闪烁着的光慢慢黯淡下来，他必须承认，苦涩正在席卷他的大脑。

 

斯雷因满意地看着伊奈帆明显不适的表情，慢慢在伊奈帆腿上坐了下来，唇贴在伊奈帆的脖子上，温热的气息和嘴唇时不时的摩擦让伊奈帆有些颤抖。斯雷因仿佛要的就是伊奈帆这种反应，他直起身子笑了起来，“你还真是不讨人喜欢，他是故意不想给你食物呢，竟然把你绑起来。饿了吗？”

 

他弯下腰，把脚边有着精美木雕的盒子放在腿上，好让伊奈帆看清里面有些什么。两块油松饼，两块华夫饼，一小杯麦芽威士忌，一杯红茶和一小碟葡萄和柑橘，都一一去除好了果皮。

 

斯雷因似惋惜地摇了摇头，拿起了一块华夫饼，这是平民市场上很少见的点心，因为模具制作复杂，也只有贵族家庭才能享受这浓厚的黄油味，“真是可惜了，这些东西本来是你一辈子都不可能吃到的，你应该感激我的仁慈和施舍。”说着，斯雷因把华夫饼递到了伊奈帆嘴边，但伊奈帆却罕见地没有张口，他只是默默地看着斯雷因。

 

斯雷因以为他不认识这是什么，又把红茶端了出来，小心翼翼地端到他嘴边，得到的却也是一样的反应。斯雷因放下了木盒，他从小到大何曾服侍过什么人，难得他想对这下等人好点却热脸贴了冷屁股，他有些烦躁了，“这种时候倒不愿意吃了？之前啃那些肮脏的面包和甜酒不是很积极吗？难道说你只愿意吃那些下等人的食物？....可你现在不吃也得给我吃。”

 

他拿起一瓣橘肉塞入自己口中，手捏住了伊奈帆的下脸颊，逼着他张口，强硬地堵住了他的嘴，把橘瓣推入伊奈帆口中后，他开始舔吻起伊奈帆的舌头。

 

“唔嗯....”斯雷因小声的呜咽刺激着伊奈帆的耳膜，伊奈帆眯着眼看着近在咫尺的人，他惊讶于一直对自己恶言相向的人也会发出这么甜美的声音，小巧的橘瓣在两人交缠着的舌中被不停挤压，一粒粒细小的橘肉被咬破，酸甜的汁水涌入两人口中，伊奈帆无心品尝这难得的柑橘的滋味，他只觉得斯雷因口中的津液比什么都要甜，他的欲望正急切地渴望着斯雷因的身体。

 

随着橘肉分次滑入伊奈帆的食道，斯雷因微微分开了交融着的唇舌，银丝缓缓地在两人唇间拉伸开来，察觉到伊奈帆的目光集中在那摇摇欲坠的连接上，斯雷因恶毒地笑着，伸出舌头弄断了银丝，缓缓舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“怎么样？好吃吗？”回答他的只有伊奈帆重重的一声喘息。

 

斯雷因扯下了做工华丽的领结和领口，“知道吗，只要是能让你痛苦的事，我什么都会去做。”他说着脱下自己的上衣，随意地扔到地上，裸露出来的上半身白皙得不可思议，伊奈帆看着他胸前的两点粉色，有些口干舌燥，全然没有注意到自己身上那件已经破到不能再破的暗橘色衬衫早就被撕了开来扔到了角落。

 

“橘色，想要我吗？”斯雷因看着眼前得人眼瞳里的混乱，笑得犹如恶魔，他俯下身朝伊奈帆的唇吻去，却在伊奈帆微微抬头似乎要迎合他的时候，路线一改直接啃上了他的喉咙。伊奈帆吃痛地哼了一声，这少爷还真狠，喉咙也能这么大力地咬下去，一瞬间伊奈帆都以为自己的喉咙要被咬断了。“你为什么就是不说话呢？”

 

一边吮吸着伊奈帆的喉结，斯雷因的手一边拉扯着伊奈帆的裤子，“嗯！...”自己腿间的肉物被人一把抓住，伊奈帆呻吟了一声，他不可自制的勃起了。斯雷因有些不悦地撸动着手里的肉棒，他很不满这下等人尺寸竟比自己大，但这不悦很快被抛到脑后，伊奈帆的喘息和手中滚烫的肉物让斯雷因的身体开始发烫，他的情欲被带动了。

 

斯雷因微微抬起自己的身体，急切地脱去自己的裤子，重新在伊奈帆腿上坐了下来，他比伊奈帆略白皙的肉茎也已涨得不行，他的手颤抖着把自己和伊奈帆的肉物握在一起，快速摩擦起来。

 

“哈...哈嗯....”

 

斯雷因低着头大口地喘着气，艳丽的红色浮上他的脸颊，他呼出的气息带着股甜腻，自己的肉棒和另外一个互相摩擦碰撞，耳边是另一个沉重的呼吸，这个认知让他所有的神经都敏感极了。“啊...哈啊！..”他拱起身子颤抖着，白灼撒上了自己的腹部。

 

他静静地喘着气，看向仍然坚挺着的另一个人的肉棒，有些恼羞的在那顶端的小孔上重重一按，看着伊奈帆顿时扭曲起来的脸，他满意地勾了勾嘴角，抬手抹去自己腹部的精液，混合着掉在一边的华夫饼上的果酱，手指伸进了自己后庭。

 

异物入侵肠道的感觉让他浑身一颤，嘴角的笑容顿时僵硬在脸上。

 

“求您了...不....不要！”

 

他闭上眼。

 

“好痛...好痛啊...我...”

 

他想努力的把注意力集中在润滑上。

 

“我..不要...父...求....”

 

“..闭嘴！...”他咬着牙低吼了一声，抬眼看向有些疑惑的伊奈帆，“橘色...哈啊...舔我..”他喘着气挺着身子靠近伊奈帆，伊奈帆很听话的轻啄了口送到嘴边的乳头，含进了嘴里轻咬。用快感麻痹自己的神经很有效，斯雷因的身体柔软下来，第二根手指伸了进去，他尝试着转动着手指进出，但抽动得越快，身体内部的空虚就更厉害，他不满足于自己的手指。

 

斯雷因抽出了手指，抬起了身子，朝着伊奈帆已经涨红了的肉棒坐了下去。噗嗤一声，肉物进入后穴的声音清晰可闻，伊奈帆咽了口唾液缓解喉咙的干渴，太过紧致的洞穴让他舒爽得微闭起了只眼，爽快至极的闷哼声从喉咙里挤了出来，而斯雷因此时却痛苦得很，果酱和精液的润滑根本不够，他自己也过于着急了，但全身火烧一样的情欲正燎烤着他的理智，他想要这个人，他想要这个人进入自己，他想要他的肉棒狠狠地贯穿自己。

 

他咬着牙，一口气狠狠地坐了下去，“呜！！......”

 

他痛得一下子抱住了伊奈帆，头埋进了伊奈帆颈窝，低声呜咽着。伊奈帆也被他突然的挤压弄得痛得不轻，那紧致的小穴快把自己的肉物咬断了，但明显这个搂着自己瑟瑟发抖的人更痛，如果他的手能动，伊奈帆想他会拥抱住这个全身颤抖着的人轻轻安抚他的，但不行，他此刻只能感受着顺着自己脖颈滑下去的眼泪，他什么都做不了，他背在椅背后的手握紧了拳。但那一点怜惜很快被下体的火热复盖过去，天知道他现在是多么的舒服，那柔软的穴肉在不停地咬着自己，缓慢的吞吐着自己，仿佛要把他引向更深的地方，他快被这陌生的快感逼疯了。

 

额头上开始冒出细小的汗珠，伊奈帆咬着牙忍耐着那似乎是噬人骨头般的舒爽感，身上的人终于开始缓慢动了起来，先是小幅度的抬起坐下，然后动作起伏越来越大，“哈啊...啊..呀...”斯雷因拽着伊奈帆的棕发，仰着头看着头顶上的岩石，干涩的眼睛有些微痛，伊奈帆不是他这具肮脏身体接纳的第一个对象，但这是他第一次体会到了恐惧疼痛和屈辱以外的感觉，第一次体会到了自己选择的感觉，这是无上的快感。他搂着伊奈帆的脖子，控制不住自己越来越高亢的呻吟。

 

然而伊奈帆随着越来越激烈的快感，思维却越来越清晰，下体传来的愉悦似乎开始无法到达他的大脑，他感受到了严重的违和感，他的世界里只有那双充血的青色双眼，但那双眼睛里没有自己，平常明亮的青绿色此刻是一滩死水，他在里面只看到了无尽的恨意和痛苦。他不觉得此刻在自己身上沉浮着尽显媚态的少年很快乐，他也不觉得抱这样的斯雷因，自己会满足。

 

“伊...哈啊...呜....伊....奈帆...好舒...唔嗯！...”

 

听着斯雷因用着魅惑人心的语调喊出了自己的名字，伊奈帆的眉头狠狠地皱了起来，他咬住了自己的唇，硬生生扯开了绑在自己双手上的麻绳。

 

斯雷因愣住了，他的脸被手轻轻的抚上了，那手上满是血，还在轻微地颤抖着。他停下了所有动作，呆呆地看着伊奈帆仰起的脸。

 

“斯雷因.......”那人皱着眉看着自己，“别哭...我在..”

 

暗红色的眼睛里有着说不明的情绪，他的声音是那么的低沉沙哑，这是他被关进这个地下牢快一个月以来的第一句话，第一句话竟然是“别哭，我在”，竟然是斯雷因梦寐以求的“别哭，我在”。斯雷因抬手摸了摸自己的眼眶，没有泪水，自己并没有在哭，可为什么...为什么是这种人...这样一个人会....斯雷因鼻子一酸，呜咽了几声，泪水唰得掉了下来，手覆盖上了伊奈帆满是血的手，轻轻地握住，脸侧了侧，亲吻着他的掌心，纯白的手套慢慢被血染红，血迹又被泪水打湿，淡淡的红色在高级的布料上晕了开来。

 

伊奈帆伸直身子，凑上前轻轻地舔去了斯雷因的泪水，抽出了那只被斯雷因握住的手，伸到他脑后，把他的脑袋往下压了压，吻住了那双时刻在诱惑自己的唇，下身开始缓缓挺动。

 

“呜...哈啊...伊奈！..嗯嗯...伊奈帆！...伊奈帆！...呜...啊啊...快...”

 

伊奈帆看着此刻面色潮红的斯雷因，满足地勾起了嘴角，这样才是他想要的。他伸手握住了斯雷因的腰，狠狠地顶进了他身体深处，他此刻已顾不上手上的伤了，他只想更用力地干穿眼前这个人。肉体啪啪拍打的声音合着忽有忽无的舞曲，在小小的地下牢里回荡，如催情剂，更是往两人的血液里钻。

 

“哈啊...不...不要....去...啊啊...伊...要去...呜啊..太快..”

 

斯雷因含糊不清地呻吟着濒临高潮。伊奈帆此刻也好受不到哪里去，他呻吟着，粗大用力一撞，正好顶在斯雷因敏感至极的地方，那股如蚂蚁啃食骨头般的酸软顿时化成巨大的电流，斯雷因失声一叫，却又被伊奈帆火热的吻堵了回去，舌头攻城略地的在他口腔里搅动。他被吻得迷迷糊糊浑身酥软，什么都无法思考，意识仿佛已经脱离了他的身躯，只有下体不停吞吐那火热的地方传来令人窒息的愉悦。“啊啊啊啊！”斯雷因尖叫着，微凉的液体冲进自己体内，一瞬间被火热的甬道全部吸取，变得温暖起来。伊奈帆把头埋在斯雷因胸前，粗喘着享受着高潮的快感。

 

“伊..奈..奈帆..”

 

“嗯...”听到怀里的人喊着自己的名字，伊奈帆应了声，抬起头和他接吻，唇齿缠绵间享受着刚刚放纵后的余韵。

 

斯雷因休息了一会儿，从伊奈帆身上下来，从盒子里翻出湿毛巾，本来有些微烫的毛巾此时已有些凉了，他擦去股间流下的白浊，把毛巾扔给伊奈帆，让他擦拭身子，自己随意的套上外套后就帮伊奈帆解开了脚上的束缚。他把盒子往伊奈帆脚边踢了踢，“吃了吧。”然后坐在一边撑着头看着伊奈帆开始进食。直到伊奈帆全部吃完，斯雷因才放下了撑着头的手，他站起了身，脱下了自己的手套，放在了伊奈帆腿上，“先用这个随便扎一下你的伤口吧，还在出血...”他后退了几步，刚刚还如火般的青绿眸子此刻无比寒冷，“我会派人来治疗你的伤...你自由了。”说完他转身离开。

 

“！....”伊奈帆一愣，刚想开口叫住斯雷因，但他走的很快，一转身身影就消失了。

 

“斯雷因...”伊奈帆看着那双沾上了自己血迹的手套，低头亲吻着那柔软的面料。

 

TBC

#这章真是爆字数了，肉几乎是删干净重新写了一遍。本来完全不是这么治愈的肉的=_=想着要是不加快进度的话，这篇真是要坑掉了，所以重新码了遍，比起那些拟声词，重心更放在了斯雷因上，原来那肉是满篇的嗯嗯啊啊还有各种play orz

#小霸王斯雷因良心发现所以要放了伊奈帆？才不是那回事儿呢，他只是厌烦了。【才没有w

#从这章开始，伊奈帆终于要慢慢开始咸鱼翻身了。


	3. 11

Chapter 12

 

男人躺在床覵上辗转反侧，明明忙了一天身覵体的确已经困倦得不行，但他担心着斯雷因，怎么也睡不着。虽然拜托了那个贫民窟小子，但他不确定那小子一板一眼的性格会不会惹恼少爷，他怎么看都不像是个会说话的人。他披上外套决定还是回去看看。

 

还没走到门口他就知道担心是多余的了，男人果断地转身打道回府，或者说是他担心的方向完全错了。还好他之前说要自己守夜屏退了其他仆人，要不不知道少爷要被人怎么议论了。

 

「呜...哈啊....伊...奈....啊...」

 

斯雷因的身覵体随着伊奈帆的抽覵插摆覵动，长时间撑着床的手肘已经有些疼，但下覵体的快覵感更强烈，让他无心顾虑手肘的刺痛感。

 

「...舒服吗？...这样..嗯....舒服吗？」

 

伊奈帆喘着气松开斯雷因的腰，摸上他平坦的小腹，俯下覵身覵子贴上斯雷因的背。

 

他要比斯雷因矮上半个头，即使他十分想去吻斯雷因的唇，也是心有余而力不足，他像是泄愤似的啃覵咬着斯雷因背上的肌肤。每次吮覵吸他都能感受到那紧致的穴覵道敏覵感地在往里收缩，像是不满足似的挤覵压自己。他闷覵哼着，摆覵动腰覵腹狠狠撞击，手慢慢下滑一把握住了斯雷因已经开始渗出液覵体的肉覵物撸动。

 

「不...要！....放...嗯嗯...放手！...死...橘色...哈啊！...」

 

斯雷因本来就被后覵穴的快覵感逼得身覵体发覵麻，伊奈帆的动作无疑是雪上加霜，或者说是往炎热的沙漠上浇上了一壶冰水，一瞬间舒覵爽至极但只会带动仅剩的水分加速蒸发，斯雷因快被这热度侵染得无法呼吸了。

 

「要射了吗？....叫我...的...名字...」伊奈帆虽然语调平淡，和平常游刃有余的样子没什么两样，但他颤覵抖着的声音说明他也好受不到哪里去。见斯雷因呻覵吟着不说话，他把脸贴上斯雷因的背，「我很想你...」

 

「你....呜...唔嗯...说什么瞎话...我..嗯...就在....停..啊啊啊！」

 

伊奈帆没有听完他的话，抱着他硬生生转了个身让斯雷因正面躺下，修覵长的双覵腿架在了他肩膀上，俯下覵身一瞬间就堵住了他的嘴，只有呜咽和呻覵吟从互相撕磨啃覵咬的双覵唇里漏出。伊奈帆爱极了与斯雷因接覵吻的触感和酥覵麻感。

 

「就算我们离得这么近....就算我在你身覵体里....我还是想你...」伊奈帆停下了动作，微微抬起头轻声道。他额前的碎发垂在斯雷因的额头上，红色的眼睛被昏暗的烛火照射着看起来像是枣红色，吐息竟也有了一丝甜味。

 

「..嗯...柠檬派？...」斯雷因此刻脑袋里已经是一片混乱，嘴唇一张一合迷茫地说出他闻到的味道。食髓知味的快覵感冲击着他的理智，不，此时此刻让理智见鬼去吧，他不想有理智，他只想搂着伊奈帆放肆地大声呻覵吟。

 

「哦？」伊奈帆抬起了身覵子，挑了挑眉看着斯雷因沉浸在情覵欲中的脸，斯雷因从未见过的恶劣笑容在他嘴角浮现。「你还能闻得出来我的味道？嗯？」

 

他侧头轻覵咬斯雷因的腿，眼睛直勾勾地盯着斯雷因，「接下来，让我剥夺你的视力剥夺你的嗅觉，让你只知道呻覵吟好不好？」

 

他重新俯下覵身，手指伸覵入斯雷因微张的嘴小幅度抽覵插。

 

「呜嗯...」

 

斯雷因无意识的吸覵吮覵着伊奈帆的手指，上面有些许腥覵味，是他抚覵弄自己的性覵器时沾上的味道。早已化成水的青色眸子看着伊奈帆，啊，啊啊，这个呆覵子不是很会说情话吗？或许...他招惹上了个不好惹的人了，说不定有一天他会掌控不了眼前这个人。

 

斯雷因混沌的意识已经无力思考其他，随着伊奈帆再次的挺动，他仰起头尖覵叫起来。

 

伊奈帆摸索着握住斯雷因拽着床单的手，缓慢十指相交。

 

「我喜欢你...斯雷因...我喜欢你....我喜欢你......斯雷因...」

 

他呢喃着相同的话语，像是魔咒一般不停的重复。

 

你永远在我触不可及之处，那般高贵那般优雅。我妄想触覵碰到那片青色的世界，但体会到的却只有远远望着的痛楚。但如今，终于，我终于得到了那一整片青绿。

 

伊奈帆微笑起来，唇虔诚地触覵碰两人相握的手。

 

 

 

****

 

伊奈帆准时的生物钟难得的没有敬职敬责工作，他醒来时阳光都能透过厚重的窗帘打在床覵上。他揉了揉太阳穴坐了起来，愣了一秒才意识到发生了什么，他猛得转头朝身边看去，斯雷因背对着他还睡着，因为他坐起来而掀开的被子里是他光滑的后背，上面还有不少斑驳的吻覵痕。伊奈帆轻声笑了，下床给自己做了简单的清洁。

 

大概也真的是时间不早了，等伊奈帆清理完后门外开始了催促的敲门声，大概是看斯雷因怎么也不下去用餐所以来催了。伊奈帆把擦覵拭头发的毛巾挂在椅背上，前去开门。

 

上个月刚来的女仆一脸歉意的站在门口，见门开了忙把身边的洗漱用覵品和早餐端了起来。

 

「啊少爷，十分抱歉打扰您休息了，只是伊奈帆大人今天不知是怎么....呀啊！伊奈帆大人！..少！...」

 

她一抬头却看到衣着凌覵乱的伊奈帆，伊奈帆身后还是只穿着衬衫的少爷，女仆干净的小覵脸顿时浮上一片艳红。她急急忙忙地把金属盘往伊奈帆怀里一送，也顾不上礼仪了，捂着脸就跑开了。

 

「.....」伊奈帆只觉得这女仆有点眼熟，沉默着关上了门，转过身却看到斯雷因一手撑着墙站在里间，一脸看好戏的表情。

 

伊奈帆单手端着盘子，一只手去搂斯雷因的腰，把他拉回床覵上坐下，像平常一样开始服侍斯雷因洗漱。

 

「被看到了呢。」斯雷因看着跪在地上为自己擦覵拭双覵腿的人，语气轻佻。

 

伊奈帆抬起头，盯着斯雷因的眼睛。「被看到了...会困扰吗？」

 

斯雷因撇过头，没有正面回答伊奈帆，扯开了话题，「那个新来的女仆喜欢你吧，连我都能经常看见她躲在墙角盯着你看，脸总是那样红。」

 

「嫉妒了？」伊奈帆不冷不淡的回了一句，握住了斯雷因不断在他胯覵下摩蹭的脚，凑上前，「今天有安排吗？」

 

「下午有击剑课。怎么？」

 

「换成理论课吧，因为我要再抱你一次，省得你辛苦挑覵拨我的努力白费。」

 

他吻住斯雷因的嘴，两人笑着相拥倒回了床覵上。窗外的寒意似乎完全影响不了两人的热情。

 

 

TBC


End file.
